what we've been searching for
by willpower1318
Summary: w.i.t.c.h.'s, xiaolin showdowns, t titans enemies join together and so must the heroes. but no one knows who is who. Will they figure it out in time? Pleasr RxR
1. Heatherfield

**Just something I made up when I read so other fictions on the net  
Be nice I'm new at this**

**I don't own xiaolin showdown, w.i.t.c.h. or teen titian**

**Not sure about pairings, u can give me hints if u want cause I'll need 'em**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Heatherfield_**

**__**

"Guardians unite"

Will yelled, the orbs sprung instantly out of the Heart of Kandricar in a firework display of lights. Each girl hit by a symbol, Hay Lin air, Cornelia earth, Taranee fire, Irma water and finally Will energy.

Using the Heart again she created astral drops of each of her companions. Once satisfied, she told them their missions and the training began.

Irma went after 'Taranee', once covered in water she was easily captured. She flew of to stop 'Hay Lin'.

Cornelia had a bit more trouble with 'Irma' cause you know how much they_ **like**_ each other.

Hay Lin went after 'Cornelia', chucking vines at her, she dodged easily then summoned the air and blew it with all her strength at 'Cornelia' but she moved just in time and delivered an almost fatal hit to causing Hay Lin to fall out the sky.

Will saw this and flew in to help. Using her power over energy, threw a bolt a 'Cornelia' causing her particles to fizzle and disintegrate.

Back with Irma, 'Hay Lin' had blown her into the cliff so many times that she actually started to enjoy it. Taranee snuck up behind 'Hay Lin' and gave her a fire kick in the head causing her to sink back into the Heart.

Will was fighting herself (literally), each dodged the others attack and when they went in for hand to hand combat, neither could get the upper hand until, 'Will' dived and just before hitting the ground sprung up and caught Will by the neck, her grip tightened. Will couldn't breath, she pulled out the Heart and stopped the training just as she almost passed out and Cornelia almost beat 'Irma'; needless to say she wasn't happy. Cornelia turned just in time to see Will fall to the ground but caught by CALEB at the last minute, her temperature leaped.

They all landed and ran over to the **_blushing_** pair.

"You ok," Caleb whispered.

"Yeah, I think so."

Helping her to her feet, she took out the Heart and changed them back to normal.

"When did YOU get here," yelled a VERY VERY upset Cornelia.

"Just as I saw the other Will dive and start to strangle this Will."

Narrowing her eyes she stared at the Will who was still holding Caleb's hand….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Will walked down the pavement. She wasn't in a good mood at all after what happened. All the others took **_HER_** side. Cornelia started to yell at her about Caleb, Will tried to explain what had happened but with someone as stubborn and selfish as Cornelia, they didn't listen. At least Caleb tried to help, but it just made it even worse. Ok so they weren't all on Cornelia's side but hey close enough.

As she rounded the corner she ran into a boy about her height, brown hair, green eyes and was wearing cargo pants and a cross of an orange long and a clear patterned short sleeve tops. Helping her up he muttered sorry then ran around the corner before she could reply. Wishing she had never met someone as rude as him again, she carried on home.

Her wish wouldn't come true. (Naturally, cause when do they ever)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Please review cause like I said I'm new and will probably need help.**

**Will x Caleb, I think will work.**

**Maybe Cornelia x Clay, she might get his jokes**


	2. Xiaolin Showdown

**And now chapter two, I still welcome any help from anyone **

**I don't own Xiaolin showdown, w.i.t.c.h., or teen titans **

**__**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**__**

**_Xiaolin_****__****_Temple_****__**

**__**

**_Dong_**

**_Dong_**

**_Dong_**

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo and finally Raimundo ran to the temple vault to find Master Fong (Fung, I don't know which it is).

"The new shen – gong- wu is the Heart of Místico. If it is used it causes any force to dimorph from its shen – gong – wu state or any other. The power is the absorbed by the holder and it is at his disposal. It is located in Brazil and must be found, if it falls into the wrong hands then it will be worse then when the fantastic four was formed."

"Omi, you will have the Orb of Tsunami, Kimiko, the Star of Hanabi, Clay, the Fist of Tebugon, and Raimundo, the Sword of the Storm. You will all be responsible for the Golden Tiger Claws in case there is a sheng – ye – boo – dare.

They all turned to leave.

"Raimundo, stay focused on the mission I will allow you to return to Brazil if you find the heart, no sooner!"

"All aboard," Dojo chanted for what seemed like the millionth time. (It probably is as well.)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah, my beautiful Brazil. Home again!" Sighing, Raimundo slid of the back of Dojo and glazed at the white city bellow him. It looked calm and peaceful, though he knew differently.

"My fellow companions, we must begin our search for the wu before Jack Spiecer manages to hand us a defeat," chimed the yellow monk, with a plastered smile on his face.

"I agree wit' the little feller, we better find it before that yeller belly snake does," agreed Clay.

"Follow me, I know this place like the back of my hand, hey, that's new! I mean…. let's go."

After searching and listening to Dojo's incoherent babbling for 30 minutes, they eventually arrived at the shen – gong – wu.

"This is picking something off very easily," cried Omi

"I'm going to say easily pickings," mouthed the Brazilian to the others.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Ha, you losers. You should have taken the shen – gong – wu when you had the chance. JAK-BOTS ATTACK!"

"I'll get the shen – gong – wu, you stop the bots, Typhoon Boom," Rai landed gracefully on to the platform, "Golden Tiger Claws."

The heart disappeared into the portal. He was aiming for Omi but when they didn't appear he jumped in the portal after the wu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He legged it down the street, as he rounded the corner he ran into a girl, his height but with fiery red shoulder length hair and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing pale pink, hip hugging jean and a purple strappy top with a mixed colour range on her bandana.

_'She's cute,' _thought Rai.

"Sorry," he mumbled, helping her up.

She opened her mouth to say something but he was already gone around the corner.

_'Got to find the shen – gong – wu fast._ _Alright'._

He picked up the wu that was hidden in the undergrowth of the bushes.

"Golden Tiger Claws." He teleported back to find the remains of some jak-bots and Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Dojo waiting for him.

"Let's get goin' I want to cruz the streets but first Master Fong (?) needs the Heart of Místico."

All the others could do was smile and get on Dojo for the long ride back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Teen Titans

**Now I'm going to bring in teen titans**

**I know they have nothing in common but there my favourite programs and this is my story**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Jump_** **_City_**

"Good morning, wondrous friends, isn't it a glorious day."

Starfire glided into the room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg once again fighting over tofu or non-tofu food. Raven didn't even glance up from her book. Robin was the only one to reply.

"Morning Star, since it's a good day you wanna go to the park or something." Since he knows how much she likes the park.

"That would be most wonderful friend Robin. How about you Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, do you wish to travel to the park of joyous fun?"

"Why not."

"We're going to the park! We're going to the park!" (Guess who!)

"Sure. We need to get that little grass out the house."

"Exactly…. Hey, I am not a grass stain!"

"Glorious, let us leave immediately so as to get the full pleasure of our outing!"

Shrugging, they all left the T they called home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Burgers up!"

"EEEEWWWWWWW! DUDE, you know that it's tofu all the way," Beast Boy yelled flailing his arms to emphasis his point.

"Friend Robin, do you which to play the volley of ball or perhaps the ball of foot," smiled Starfire.

"Sure, but I think that we should eat so we don't disappoint Cyborg."

"Don't get to comfy; you're not going to be here long."

Starfire and Robin swivelled around to find Slade, in all his glory (what glory, I know).

"Titans, GO!"

Raven surrounded Slade in a black aura and threw him into the brick wall; Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon while Beast Boy was swept aside in his elephant form. The cannon hit and Slade connected with the wall again. Then, with Robin hanging on, Starfire flew at Slade. She released Robin, who did a flying kick to the chest. Starfire bombarded him with star bolts until he could barely stand. Slade clambered to his feet with much effort.

"Very well done, but it will take more then that to beat me." He took out a ball and through it into the air. It activated and gas spilled out of the formed holes.

Robin ran into the fog only to receive a blast in the head. Starfire saw this and flew in to help Robin. As she approached his weak form, she was hit a beam of red light, she landed next to Robin. Slade stood over them laughing.

"Like I said Titans, It will take more then that to beat…."

"Don't get to cocky SSSlade."

Slade shot around to come face to face (well actually face to chest) with a gigantic snake creature.

"My massster wantsss to talk to you, and he wont take no asss and anssswer." With that he disappeared into a portal, blue, with whirls of lightening flickering around the edges.

Slade, looked back at the regrouping Titan,

"Until next time." And with that he was gone.

The portal vanished, leaving the titans in shock.

They had all seen Starfire get hit, Slade looming over her and Robin, They had all seen the monster of a snake approach Slade and all seen him leave in the blue thing in the air. The thing had vanished along with Slade and the snake.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

But they never saw the look on the Oracles face up in Kandricar when he learnt that Phobos had recruited a new evil into his society.

"This will not be easy," he said to Tibor, his trusty follower, "A new threat will now be released on the guardians and I am not sure that they are ready. The earth guardian and the keeper have fought again, at this moment of time we do not need this."

"The guardians know what is at stake when their powers are separated, they will restore the harmony and defeat this new evil, like many time before."

"I hope that you are right."

They stared into the water, one portraying the earth, air, water and fire guardians, the other, the keeper of the Heart of Kandricar.

"I hope you are right."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well that was chapter 3, it took me a long time cause have EXAMS, which sucks cause we took them to get into the school**

**Thank u those who read my story so far  
Thank u to shadow 1992 for reviewing and I'll put in u'r idea **

**KEEP RxR**


	4. Mix of Fates

**Ok chapter 4, who ever reads this far, thanks, and PLEASE tell others 2 read, I really want some more reviews!**

**I'll try and make this chapter longer**

**PLEASE TELL OTHERS**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**HEATHERFIELD**_

Will wandered through the streets; the fight with Cornelia had been and passed. Cornelia had apologised, saying she over reacted. Will hadn't believed her, but she didn't say it to her face or Cornelia would NEVER speak to her again,

'Maybe that isn't a bad thing' she thought.

After ten minutes, Will finally made it to the Silver Dragon. She had received a call from Irma and it sounded urgent. Making her way through the tables she heard a familiar voice

"Yes, madam the food is freshly cooked to perfection for each and every customer."

Will couldn't suppress a smirk in Caleb's direction as he addressed the elderly lady in the dark, quiet area of the restaurant.

He saw her and had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. This wasn't his expertise, fighting monsters, yes, taking a food order from an old granny, NO.

Pushing the swinging door, Will was met with a mixed aroma of chicken, noodles, rice and various unrecognisable but equally delicious others. Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee were huddled around the swivel table, facing Mrs Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother. She already knew she was late by just looking at them.

As she sat down, Cornelia went to open her mouth but Irma beat her to it.

"You know Will, if the early bird real did catch the worm, you'd probably be dead!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny!

"Now, now girls. This is not he time."

"It never is with her," Irma whispered to Will, who nudged her in return.

"Girls, Tibor, the Oracles advisor, has informed me that Phobos has sent Cedric to Jump City…"

"Where?"

"…a group of superheroes named the Teen Titans…"

"Who?"

"…were fighting their foe, Slade, when he appeared through a portal and left with Slade in tow. The portal has closed itself, but the only reason we can see for Slade's recruitment is for evil. As you are Phobos' biggest threat, the Oracle, Tibor and I advise you to be careful. Caleb and Blunk have already been warned. Do you have any questions?"

"What do we do if Slade attacks?"

"What are his powers?"  
"What does he look like?"

"Are the Titans ok?"

"Does this make my but look big?" Everyone turned to Irma, who grinned sheepishly, "What? That was a question!"

"If Slade attacks, then you will use your powers to distract him and run. His powers are a variety of super strengths, blasts and brains. He wears metal plated armour and mask, half orange, half silver. The Titans are fine, slightly confused, but none the less wiser to our mission, and I shall forget that last question."

Once outside, the girls arranged to meet up at four for training in case Slade did attack. Then they went their separate ways.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_Xiaolin_** **_Temple_**

"Girl, stick with me and I'll teach you some moves."

"In your dreams, _boy_."

"Now young monks this is an exercise to train the mind. Concentrate."

After the previous day, the monks had fallen back into their routine of sparring. Omi and Clay had faced off in a match and Clay had won. Needless to say, Omi wasn't happy. Now, it was Raimundo and Kimiko's turn.

"Master Fung, I am most ashamed that someone like Clay could push one into my eyes."

"That's pull one over my eyes, dude." Rai said as he attempted to hit Kimiko.

"Raimundo!"

"Sorry."

Kimiko, seeing her opening, back-flipped over Raimundo and hit him in the back of the head.

"Very well done, Kimi…"

"It's not over yet." Rai scrambled to his feet. "This is FAR from over!"

"Yes it is actually. I just picked up freaky readings from a town called Jump City. Some sort of surge. Um kinda like that actually."

They turned around. Omi went to say something but Clay covered his mouth. Raimundo's jaw dropped to the floor and Kimiko just stood there. Master Fung and Dojo ran off to warn the other monks.

Out of the portal came some guy. He was wearing a metal armour and mask, half orange and half silver. Along with him was an army of weird looking things,

'Like the orks out of the Lord of the Rings,' thought Kimiko.

"Dragon Excume Formation."

The stranger just stood there, watching. The orks charged.

"WIND!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"WATER!"

The orks were flown through the air and some back through the portal, this is when the 'leader' stepped forward.

"High-flying performance, but now you have to go through me."

"And you are?"

"SLADE! Prince Phobos wants you and you powers, that is where I come in."

"No way dude, we're bringing you down."

"That is right we are transporting you south."

Shaking her head,

"JUDILA FLIP FIRE!"

"SEISMIC KICK EARTH!"

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!"

"TSUNAMI STRICK WATER!"

The attacks fused together and Slade just stood there, smiling. Then at the last second he pulled out a piece of what looked like mirror. The blue, green, red and white energies hit the glass and bounced off; returning to the direction in came from.

"CRUD!"

"Rai… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh."

The streaks of light hit them at full power. They thing the monks saw was a great shadow walking through the portal, leaving the mirror behind as they were dragged through. Then everything went black.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Master Fung and Dojo returned to the courtyard as fast as they could. They had heard Kimiko scream.

When they got there, all they found was a broken mirror.

"This is not good."

"Well whoever broke it has seven years bad luck. That's good right." Dojo joked, pulling of on of his extremely cheesy smiles.

"Dojo, now is defiantly not the time."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ok, there's chapter 4, hoped u like it**

**Thanks shadow 1992 for the idea, I'll do the rest in the next chapter**

**Thanks not telling () (if that's u'r name)**

**PLEASE TELL OTHERS**

**my friends TigerlilyandHummingbird (one word) would like u 2 read there story, BEWARE, it's digimon **


End file.
